Electronic memories and storage media of many descriptions may suffer from endurance limits, such that the lifetime of a particular memory location may be limited by the degree to which it has been used and reused. In particular, electronic NVMs suffer from endurance limits of individual memory bit-cells, whereby frequently writing to individual bit-cells degrades and eventually wears out the bit-cell, rendering it non-operational.